In any given physical network, each node is provided with an address called an Internet Protocol (or “IP”) address. The address of each node is published within the domain of the physical network so that nodes may be properly identified, and network messages (e.g., IP packets) may be properly routed within the physical network. The physical nodes correspond to actual physical components such as servers, network interface cards, switches, and the like.
One or more virtual networks may be overlaid over a physical network. In virtual networks, however, the nodes (called herein “virtual nodes”) are components that are capable of processing information, but may not be confined to any physical boundary. For instance, the node might be a software component, application, virtual machine, virtual switch, hypervisor, or any other component capable of sending and/or receiving network messages.
A virtual network layer that operates in the physical network abstracts the nature of the underlying physical network to the virtual nodes. Specifically, the virtual network layer keeps track of an address (i.e., a virtual address) assigned to each virtual node, and correlates the virtual address with an applicable physical address for the physical node (e.g., a switch).
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one exemplary technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.